coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8166 (10th July 2013)
Plot Ryan tells Katy that he has to meet Jamie-Lee to discuss club promotion work and invites her to come along when she starts to question what she looks like. She refuses, saying that she has to look after Joseph. Chesney overhears Owen taking a phone call from Katy asking him to look after Joseph for a while. Paul is summoned to work for a meeting with his boss. The Gazette story comes out with a bad angle on the bistro. Leanne takes David's advice not to show the paper to Nick but he also rings Gail to prompt her to read it. Katy turns up at the club and Jamie-Lee is surprised that Ryan has a girlfriend. Katy storms out and Ryan follows her. Nick tries to apologise to Leanne for taking his anger out on her for the student night fiasco but she's cold towards him. Sinead tests Chesney's feelings for her by asking to stay the night but he tells her he's not in love with her. She feels sorry for him when confesses his inadequacies and she agrees to stay but sleep in separate rooms. Katy passes No. 5 and sees them in the upstairs room. Ryan accuses her of being jealous and, goaded by Katy, admits he only wanted her, not the baby. Gail shows Nick the paper. Bookings are being cancelled and Gail and Kylie make it clear they blame Leanne. Chesney watches as Ryan and Katy argue in the street over Joseph. He comes out to hug her as Katy tells Ryan they're finished. Paul has found out that one of the mothers of the kids making hoax calls has reported him to the station manager and he's facing a formal investigation. Sally and Tim make eyes at each other across the bar. Katy regrets dumping Chesney for Ryan but Chesney asks her not to mess with his head. Carla does Peter's books and sees how bad the business is. Katy tells Michelle about her and Ryan. She's not surprised as she didn't think her son would last the course. Katy leaves the flat. Kylie tells David that Nick and Leanne's relationship has cracks in it. David wonders if it's the end of the road for them. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jamie-Lee - Kate Holderness Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy accuses Ryan of cheating on her; Sinead asks Chesney if she can stay the night; one of the parents of the hoax callers lodges a formal complaint against Paul; and Tim takes a shine to Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (4th place) Category:2013 episodes